1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which can be used to support footwear articles such as shoes and slippers.
2. The Prior Art
Support devices for displaying footwear articles are well known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 908,392 and 1,670,973), and support devices for storing footwear articles are also well known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,909,942, 2,389,910 and 3,635,353). However, no known support devices can be used to support a pair of footwear articles in a packaging container and also to support the pair of footwear articles outside the packaging container for display and/or storage purposes.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose footwear support device which can be used (a) to support the footwear articles in a packaging container in such a way that they can be viewed through one or more transparent windows in the sides of the packaging container, (2) to support the footwear articles on a flat surface or against a wall for display, and/or (3) to support the footwear articles from a hanger, e.g., for storage.